


He's the One For Me

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catboy!Keith, Catboy!Shiro, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Panic Attacks, People are jerks to Shiro and Keith, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Training turns into torture for Keith, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Everyone knows companions can't be with each other. Only alone or with a human. But Catboy Shiro and Keith both agree that they are staying together.Only, they're getting torn away from each other regardless. At least until two humans help them get back to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when/if I'll update this but I'll try. There's also a sentence about Keith being referred to in a sexual way. Just a warning.

"Come on, Shiro," the younger man tugged on the older's arm, tail curling around his elbow, "Let's get out of here."

"Keith," Shiro leaned forward as his ear twitched, listening for the guard who'd be passing by sooner or later, "We can't."

"They're gonna try to split us up," Keith's ears bowed backwards with fear, "I'm...I...I'm not leaving your side, Shiro. They can't make me go with someone else. I won't."

"Keith," Shiro let out a deep breath as his grey eyes found indigo ones, "Patience yields focus. We'll go soon. Just have to let things settle down first."

"Thanks, Shiro," Keith smiled softly as Shiro put his right hand on his shoulder, "This means a lot to me."

"I know," he smiled at the boy before they settled down. Hours later, after everything went silent, they silently snuck out of their room. They had planned this for months now. Everyone knew that companions couldn't be with each other. Alone? That was allowed. With a human? That was fine because the genetics of their animal traits didn't transfer over. With another companion? Unheard of and illegal in most places.

They had been at the Garrison Facility for Companions for many years. Neither had been adopted by any humans, the only two who had consistently been there. Shiro's PTSD from barely surviving a year with an abusive group of owners led him to having panic attacks that made him less "appealing" to most people. His metal prosthetic didn't help either, especially when it started to glow violet. Keith was hardly adopted, having been through some really rough owners, so he distanced himself from the humans who would want to adopt him. Plus, his protectiveness over Shiro, which only got worse after the other came back injured and with white hair, made him less wanted. Also added to the fact that he was part-Galran, a type of catboy no one wanted, it was understandable that they stuck together.

But that was threatened one day as they were forced to either go with seperate owners or be put down. They accepted neither.

.....

They did well on their own for nearly six months. They got jobs and a house. All they had to do was wear hats, or in Keith's case, hide his ears in his fluffy hair, and hide their tails down their pants. It was a bit annoying and fairly restricting to the two who had always had their cat ears and tails free, but neither complained. As long as they were together.

But that changed one afternoon when they were walking down the street. One moment, they'd been holding hands and the next, a noise erupted nearby. Shiro froze up in a panic attack as sweat gathered on his brow and his eyes became dots. Keith began comforting him in the only way he knew how to, but he wasn't prepared for when something grabbed him. Before he was aware, a collar was slipped onto his neck and his hands restricted. On instinct, his claws came out as he fought off whoever had grabbed him. Almost getting away, he choked when the person yanked on the leash attached to the collar.

"SHIRO!" He called out as a similair collar was placed on the older man's neck. The human holding the leash pulled slightly and Shiro responded mechanically, too caught up in his head to fight back. Keith let out a cry as he attempted to reach Shiro.

"These two have been apprehended for sneaking out of the Garrison six months ago," one officer stated as Keith pushed forward even as the collar dug into the soft skin on his throat, "They are to be taken to their appropriate owners right away."

"Shiro!" Keith fought hard to get to the still panicking friend, "Leave him alone! Don't touch him!"

Keith took down four of the people without a moment of hesitation, but one stabbed his arm with a needle of something. Sedative. Dizziness overcoming him, he collapsed onto the cool ground as he heard Shiro shout, "K-KEITH!"

Everything turned black.

.....

Shiro was walking with Keith by his side one minute, and then all of a sudden, he was back with _them._ He couldn't breathe as they talked and leaned over him. Everything was hazy like he'd been drugged and he couldn't feel his right arm. He knew it had been replaced with a mechanical one. Yellow eyes stared at him from under a hood as the witch watched him scream in pain. Muted voices were talking in the background as he tried to breathe. The witch opened her mouth to speak, "SHIRO!"

That made no sense...she had only ever called Shiro "Champion" when she was near. In fact, no one called him by his name here. Not even the other companions held prisoner to fight in illegal underground fights ever called him that. Either he was called "Champion" or his prisoner number. Nothing else. 

Snapped out of there as fast as he had appeared, he blinked as he took in the scene. There were police officers and people around him, and that almost set off his panic attack again as sweat gathered on his brow. He felt a collar dig at his neck as his arms were restrained. He felt someone tug on the leash attached to his collar, but he ignored it. Something was really wrong...something bad was happening...

"Leave him alone!" A shout echoed as Shiro's eyes focused on that voice. That voice he knew well. That voice that had comforted him from his nightmares. The voice was raspy and low. The one that was tight and guarded around others but soft and cute around him. Shiro blinked as he saw him fall.

"K-KEITH!" He stuttered in shock as his best friend and lover fell to the ground unconsciously, "Keith!"

"Take them to their owners!" One shouted as Shiro began to struggle. He couldn't let them get separated. Not again. He wouldn't survive another owner, and he couldn't leave Keith alone. He already had done that for a year. He had seen Keith after he had come back. He'd been even more quiet than before. He was even skinnier like he'd lost a lot of weight and didn't get any sleep with the circles under his eyes. In fact, he had heard that they had to sedate him often because he was causing lots of problems, including attacking the head of the Garrison. It was amazing that Keith had still been there when he got back.

Shiro shoved the nearest person back. Before they could blink, he yanked the leash out of the man's arm before he took off to Keith. Standing over him, he nearly growled as he braced himself to protect Keith. Keith had done it over and over, and it was Shiro's turn to do it. As they took him on, he fought the best he could without hurting anyone too much. But they got the drop on him when one pegged his leg with a dart. As Shiro's world tilted, he latched his tail to Keith's shoulder. 

"K...Keith," he muttered before his vision failed and he passed out.

.....

Allura always wanted to help out any companions she could. Her father had helped many of them get out on their own. To be legally their own person. To be able to have a job without being taken back to the facilities most grew up or were trained in. 

Allura didn't like the Garrison. She had been there once while uncover to look at the companions. None of them showed obvious signs of abuse, but the set up was bad. There had been one companion who had called to her in a way few others had. He had obviously been a crossed-breed. A mark of purple colored his right cheek, and his ears and tail were purple-tinted. His other side had to have been Galra, and a spike of anger flashed through her. The Galra had destroyed her father and her home.

But that anger had shifted when she saw his innocent behavior. His protectiveness over another catboy who had a panic attack. He was good at fighting. But it was obvious that he hadn't been getting the sleep and nutrition he needed. When the trainer had snapped at them, he stood in front of the still panicking friend. Letting out a low hiss, he stood with his claws out and eyes fierce yet made no move forward. 

But the trainer was either an ignorant fool or a sadist because a moment later, he pressed a button on a remote and the companion let out a low yelp.

"Move away from Shirogane," the man demanded into the remote, and the catboy started to shake in pain, but stayed in place as his breathing grew labored, "I said move away. Don't make me say it again, Loner."

The young man's ears curled back as he grunted, falling to his knees. Allura felt sick as she saw sweat litter his skin. His violet eyes took on a hazy film slightly as he panted. His tail buried itself in between his legs.

"Move," the cruel man demanded as he brought the device to his mouth, "Away from Shirogane."

Trembling, the boy started to crawl forward on all fours, tail still tucked and ears crunched uncomfortably to his hair. Every few steps, he paused to whimper and pull back before going on. But it was clearly taking it's toll on him. He was sickly pale, ready to collapse at any second as his body quivered. His eyes were now dots as he froze, in the middle of a panic attack. 

"Don't stop!" The man shouted as he waved the remote, "Get up, Galra Scum. When are you going to learn to behave?"

Allura couldn't step in to help. She wanted nothing more than to get him out, but the only way was if she were to buy him until the laws changed. She nearly hissed under her breath as one of the people watching with her stated something crude and unfair.

"If anything," the man stated with a cold laugh as the other ten joined in with, "He'll make for a good sex toy."

It took everything for Allura to not deck the ass right then and there. She looked down at the companion who was breathing too quickly, his head to the floor as he all but caved. Soon, arms pulled him up to the side as the other companion glared at the man.

"Stop it," he didn't glance down even as the younger clung to him, "You're hurting him."

"You win this time, Shirogane," the guy snapped as he depowered the collar, "But you won't be around forever."

The room they were in started to darken, about to show them another room. Allura kept her eyes on the two as they faded out of sight. The younger clearly had tears falling down his face from pain and humiliation. The older pressed soft kisses to every corner of his face, holding him close as he whispered things unheard. The part-Galran shoved his face into the other's shoulder as he rubbed his back.

And now he was here. After being missing for six months, he'd been brought to her home. Another collar adorned his neck as the two officers practically dragged him into the house. Allura quickly got them out so she could greet her new guest. He looked healthier than before, having gained some weight and muscle since then. Allura smiled inwardly as she thought that meant he could survive out on his own. But seconds after, she frowned when he stayed frozen in the doorway.

"Come on in," she spoke up as the companion gave her a wary glance and she could not figure out why until she remembered the remote was in her hand, "Oh, I will not be using this. I just figured it would get them out of here faster if I were to take it."

He sent her another cautious expression before stepping forward, and almost tipping over with a small grunt as he put weight on his left leg. Allura rushed forward and caught him before he could fall all the way. She ignored the slight flinch from him.

"Here," she pointed to the chair nearby, which happened to be the dark white and black couch. Helping him limp his way across the room, she settled him down on the furniture. Making sure to not startle him, she took a look at his ankle. It had some bruises, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days. When she was done, he curled his tail around his legs as he pulled them to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," she smiled faintly as she brought him a glass of water only for him to tilt his head curiously, "I should have introduced myself earlier. My name is Allura."

"Keith," he muttered with a raspy voice as he glanced at the cup. Allura nodded as she gave it to him, and he took a sip.

"Well, Keith," one of his ears perked up at his name as he drank more, "We'll get you settled in. You'll have to let your ankle heal."

"Okay," he looked away to the window, his tail's tip twitching slightly in thought, "I...thanks."

She nodded as a small smile graced her face. He wasn't rude, no matter what had been said on the papers. He wasn't that unruly either. Either they didn't know their own companion or he was only that way there. Her smile fell when she remembered how he was treated for standing up for his friend. That was not right. She was glad he got out.

But as she watched him, she knew he wasn't glad to be here. He keep his dark eyes looking out the window towards the city, but she knew he wasn't seeing the scenery. She knew this had to be tough for him.

And she wasn't wrong. By a month's time, he already tried to run away at least a dozen times. The first time it happened, Allura had almost had a heart attack when she came into the house and got no answer when she called out. Keith was usually reading a book when she was gone, but he was gone, along with the blade he always ended up carrying. She waited, knowing that getting the police or companion control into it would not help. Waiting the night out, she woke to him sleeping on the couch, face buried into his knees as he curled into a ball. She grinned a bit as she laid a blanket on him and got ready to make some breakfast.

She knew that he liked bacon, didn't like milk that much (strange for a catboy), and to avoid fish because that made Keith sick to his stomach. He also seemed to like red, black, and purple, so she got him some dark grey t-shirts, black jeans, and red and white boots after he had gravitated towards a red and white crop top jacket. They even got him a belt to put his knife. Keith never used it, but she had caught him staring at it a few times, so it had to have been important.

That was basically all she knew about Keith. She didn't know why he kept leaving. She didn't know what happened in his past. She didn't know how to help him more. She knew he was becoming more open with her, but still holding back. He now wasn't afraid to explore the house, or wander outside to get some sun, but he still looked unsure when he was about to do something. He now looked her in the eyes, but always had his arms crossed over his chest protectively, like a hug to himself. 

On the days that he didn't wander off, he was always awake in the night. Allura knew an insomniac when she saw one. And when he was asleep, he had bad dreams, letting out small hisses and growls as his body randomly twitched here and there. She'd heard him call out a name once in awhile, always the same name.

Two months later, she was busy looking through some papers to get Keith free when her phone rang, letting out a sharp pinging noise. Keith's ears flicked at the sound, but he didn't seem to care to look away from the book he was reading.

"Hello," Allura answered the phone, moving outside to give him some privacy, "This is Allura."

"Allura?" A guy's voice rang through the phone, a bit high pitched but not bad on the ears.

"Who is this?" She asked quietly, not recognizing his voice.

"The name's Lance," he stated as his voice turned serious, "And I was wondering if you had a catboy named... _Keith?_ "

"Why do you want to know?" She grew suspicious. She wasn't going to let them take the part-Galra back. He'd made improvement. She didn't want that taken away.

"I have another catboy here who obviously misses him. His name is Sh-"

"Shiro," Allura interrupted as Lance gave a squeak of surprise, "He's talked about him in his sleep before."

"I get the feeling they miss each other," Lance sobered as Allura glanced back at Keith through the window to see while he was reading and focusing on the story, he was also sad, "And I was thinking that we could meet up to let them at least say 'hey' to each other again. Shiro's been...down a lot..."

"Keith has too," her eyes softened as she glanced at him, "Let's do that. Where do we meet?"

She mentally remembered the address as she hung up her phone. Feeling a smile grow on her face, she turned back to the house to get Keith ready to see Shiro again. This was going to be a good surprise for him. Hopefully he'd cheer up, or at least, Allura hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post this back in late June but then Sheith Month hit in July and college...so enjoy this shorter chapter.

Lance had always wanted a companion. Ever since he was a young kid, he knew he wanted one someday. Someone he could be friends with. At the time, there had been hardly any companions in his hometown in Cuba. And although his family was big, plenty of older sisters and brothers, none of them had one. 

When Lance came to America, he figured he could get one. It took a week or so, but he saw a poster for the Garrison Facility for Companions. On it was a catboy. He seemed to be the poster boy of the place, so Lance became interested. The more he found out about Takashi Shirogane, the more he grew to admire the guy. Lance wanted to get to know the man, even if just talking to him. So he signed the papers and all the other stuff that was needed. Six months later, a few officers brought the guy to his front door. Doing what he always did, he greeted them cheerfully as he made small chit chat with them until they grew bored. Waving bye, he turned to his guest, who simply stared. It wasn't a mean or blank stare, more kind and gentle. 

The man was easily at least half a foot taller than him. His hair was black except for the white patch in front, and a scar covered his nose along with a robotic arm. Lance wasn't sure if he was a little unnerved or just amazed by it, but either way, he grinned.

"Hey, man," he felt some relief when the other responded with a small greeting of his own, "My name's Lance, and...I hope you have a good time here."

"Thanks, Lance," the guy smiled softly as he glanced around, "What are we doing now?"

"I'll show you the house," Lance grinned as he started forward, "It's not that big but it's home."

"That's fine," Shiro chuckled as he glanced around, "Lead on."

Lance toured the catboy around his house. They visited the kitchen, living room, first bathroom, bathroom, and-

“This is your bedroom,” Lance threw his arms out excitedly as he watched Shiro inspect the room, “I tried to get the room more homey for you, but...I'm not quite sure what you like.”

“That's fine,” Shiro smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes this time, “It looks good.”

“We can change it,” Lance started as he frowned, unhappy that his new guest probably didn't like the room and was just trying to be nice about it, “If it would make you feel better?”

“No,” the taller smiled genuinely, if a bit sadly, as he gazed at the large galaxy posters painting the room in blacks, reds, and purples, “I really like it, Lance. I'm just going to go to sleep for awhile. It's...been a long day.”

“Okay,” Lance nodded as he turned to leave the other, “Cloths are in the dresser whenever you want to change or shower. I'll be out here if you need me.”

“Thanks, Lance,” the catboy smiled back as the Cuban nodded. Backing out of the doorway and thinking about the one beautiful woman he had seen in town before he'd gotten told Shiro was coming in, he glanced back just as the door was closing. 

The catboy was staring out the window with a sad gleam to his eyes and ears peeled back to his head. His right arm was clenching the sheets beneath him as he frowned. 

The door shut.

…..

Lance knew Shiro was having problems. He always insisted that he was fine, demanding to do something around the house to help Lance. If the human didn't know better, he'd have said Shiro was a workaholic. But he knew it wasn't that. The man seemed to always be active to stop thinking about something else. He'd excercise, doing an intense workout that included about 1,000 pushups and other things Lance didn't even know existed. 

It had been nearly three months when Lance made the call. Shiro had been having strong nightmares almost every night, leaving him so fatigued that some days he was out just after sitting on the couch. When there was a sudden loud noise, like the time Lance had accidentally dropped a frying pan, Shiro would freeze and have a panic attack. Lance recognized the symptoms of PTSD when he saw them. His cousin had it after she had gone through a major earthquake and had been pinned beneath rubble for days before being rescued. He had seen some of her symptoms and they matched his new friend's a lot.

There was one name that Shiro would call out all the time. One name that seemed to make him slightly happier. One Lance had yet to ever utter in case it made the other depressed. One name he had investigated from the Garrison, leading him back to another catboy. One name.

“I was wondering if you had a catboy named…” He glanced over at Shiro who wasn't paying attention, drifting off into unsettled sleep as he curled up by the sun-filled window, “ _Keith?_ ”

The woman, Allura, told them she did. She also beat him to the punch with saying he had Shiro. Getting somewhere to meet wasn't hard. His best friend, Hunk, would let them use a backroom in his restaurant. They could even get companion-safe food that was delicious there if they wanted. He figured they would want to meet and catch up first.

Also, Lance really wanted to meet this Allura. Her accent really made her say his name in a way he really liked and he bet she was very beautiful and-

He coughed before feeling heat burn his cheeks. Shiro must have noticed because he yawned before asking if the man was okay.

“I'm great,” Lance coughed again as his voice went high-pitched, “Hey, remember Hunk's restaurant?”

“The Balmera Restaurant?” Shiro tilted his head before nodding. Lance sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

“I told Hunk he shouldn't name it ‘restaurant’. It's already a restaurant but whatever,” Lance smiled as he gently grabbed Shiro's hand, “We're going out to eat tonight so get a shower and wear some good clothes.”

“Okay,” Shiro raised a brow, knowing Lance was never this bossy or excited, but brushed it off as the catboy stepped away, “Be back in a moment.”

Lance grinned before fistpumping after Shiro disappeared into the room. He knew the companion was going to love this trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith finally see each other again.

Keith got out of the car. It was strange to not conceal his ears and tail in public like those six months before he'd been taken to Allura's. His ear flicked as he took a deep breathe in and his tail wrapped around his arm, comforting him like his best friend used to. He didn't like being outside in public like this. People didn't like companions who roamed on their own, much less Galra ones. At least when he had hid his tail and ears, no one knew he was a catboy because he looked human. He didn't have any markings on his face to indicate he was one, just that he had always been covered in bruises on his cheek. Allura had asked one day about the “mark” and he didn't tell her much.

He didn't know what they were doing at this “Balmera Restaurant,” but he wanted to go back to the house so he could search more. He'd covered lots of ground in the last three months and he didn't have time to waste if he wanted to see Shiro again. Why were they here?!?

“Hello,” Allura smiled at a bigger man standing behind the counter, “You must be Hunk.”

“Allura, right?” The darker-skinned man smiled warmly as she nodded, “Lance mentioned you. It's good to meet you.”

Hunk looked over her shoulder to Keith who waited for him to tell Allura that companions weren't allowed into the restaurant. That's how people always were. They had been that way when he had been adopted by previous owners. He never knew one to let him inside without a disguise. 

About to tell Allura that he could wait in the car, Hunk gave him a big smile. It...was sincere…and warm...and only two other people had ever looked at him that way before. One was here with him and the other-

“And you must be Keith,” he grinned as Keith tiled his head, lost, “Anyone is allowed into my restaurant unless they are jerks, man. Companion or not, we all need to eat some food.”

Keith glanced towards Allura who smiled reassuringly as her blue eyes looked back at him. She nodded as he turned back to the other human.

“Come back this way with me,” Hunk stated as he moved around the counter, “I have a room saved just for you guys. Lance and his companion aren't here yet, but I'm sure they will be.”

“That's alright,” the white-haired woman grinned as she walked on, “We are early. I wanted to make sure I could find the place.”

Hunk led them back to the very back room. It was nothing fancy, about the size of a small living room. Inside were two small tables covered in red cloth. Two chairs were with each table, so Keith figured they were for the owners to sit with their companion. The room was otherwise white with blue crystals lining the walls, making the air shimmer with thin rainbows as light refracted into colors. But the ceiling was the best part. It was dark with small dots of white and yellow, flares of red and purple and blue and yellow and green painted it too. It looked like the galaxy, something Keith had always loved both as a person and because Shiro had loved it. He stared in awe.

“Lance figured Keith would be interested in space,” Hunk whispered behind Keith who didn't look away from the stars, “His companion likes it too.”

Keith figured whoever this companion was couldn't be all that bad. Maybe he'd get along with them. Or rather, they'd get along with him. After all, most companions hated Galra too. Shiro had been the only one to not judge him because of his heritage or attitude. He never scowled or hissed or tried to hurt Keith the way others had. 

“I'll be back shortly,” Hunk spoke louder this time as he walked out of the room. Keith waited a moment before cautiously sitting down at the table further away from the door. His tail thumped against the cool chair as he rested his forehead against the smooth cloth. He was tired now, having gotten no sleep the last few nights. Between the nightmares and the itch - one that he got whenever he was especially touch-starved - he only managed about ten minutes of sleep in the last two days. 

He missed Shiro. 

He drifted off to sleep, thinking of the last time he had held Shiro's hand. 

…..

Shiro wasn't quite sure why they were at Hunk's restaurant. Whatever they were meeting for, they were already ten minutes late. Traffic had not been good on their end of the city. As they strolled into the yellow-decorated food place, Shiro smiled as he saw Hunk. The guy was adorably nice to everyone he knew. The catboy was surprised at first when he had ignored the fact that Shiro was supposed to be treated as less of a person. He didn't even react to the metal arm or scars. Shiro liked Lance's best friend a lot now. 

Especially after that one time when a woman had been cruel to Shiro. Hunk had made her leave, when in any other place, the companion would have been forced out regardless. 

“Hey, guys!” He exclaimed happily as he turned to the taller catboy, “Shiro! How's it going, man?”

“It's alright,” Shiro smiled as he rubbed his neck sheepishly at the attention, “Been better, but not bad.”

“Good,” Hunk nodded as he shared a look with Lance who just smirked back before he looked at Shiro, “I think your day will get better soon. Come this way, guys. The other two are here already. I just brought them drinking and I think Allura's companion is asleep.”

They crossed into the last room. Shiro had been in here a few times, always mesmerized by the tiny rainbows and space ceiling. This was one of the few places he felt relaxed in.

A woman stood up as she heard them come in. Her white hair was put up into a bun that made her look pretty. Her light blue eyes watched them curiously as she smiled softly. She moved to them.

“Hello, Lance, Shiro,” she stated with an accent as she nodded at them, “It's good to finally meet you.”

Shiro got the feeling she was talking about him in some other sense. Maybe she had seen him at the Garrison? Maybe she had been in the elevator with the other owners and buyers? How else would she know?

“Allura?” Lance went wide-eyed and Shiro almost laughed, “You're…”

“What?” She waited with a raised brow as if preparing for him to say some weird, creepy thing.

“Beautiful,” Lance blushed as her own cheeks flushed as she smiled softly, “Like a princess.”

Shiro glanced at Hunk and they both smirked at the same time. So much for ‘loverboy Lancey Lance.’ The Cuban was head-over-heels for the lady they just met. And she obviously liked Lance back if the blush was anything to go by. Coughing, Shiro grinned as they both blinked at them.

“Oh, right,” Allura smiled apologetically as she started for her table, “I have someone for you to meet. He fell asleep earlier.”

Shiro walked over as he saw Allura carefully shake the other companion. From where Shiro was, the guy's face was turned away, buried in his own arms. His tail lay limp on the floor as he slept on. He must have been exhausted. 

“Quiznak,” the woman exclaimed under her breath before she turned to Shiro, “Maybe you should try waking him up. A companion could help.”

Shiro shrugged as he stepped forward. Allura moved away as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder. The gesture felt very familiar and Shiro avoided thinking of it as he slowly shook the other.

“Hey,” he stated softly as the person let out a small whine, not wanting to wake up yet, “Wake up, buddy. Allura wants you to meet us.”

The man let out another sound as he shifted. His face turned as his arm blocking him fell from the table. Shiro lost his breath as he stared.

“K-Keith?” He asked under his breath as he smiled, “Keith.”

It took a moment, but violet eyes opened tiredly. They blinked a few times to adjust before going wide.

“Shiro?” The larger catboy almost missed it as Keith whispered his name, “Takashi?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled as he watched the other, “It's me. I'm here.”

“Shiro!” Keith grinned and shouted as he jumped at the older, knocking them both onto the cool floor. Shiro rubbed Keith's ears as they both purred happily for a few seconds. Reassured they were both real, Shiro pulled back a little.

“Shiro,” Keith whined again as he rubbed his cheek on his neck, “I missed you.”

“Me too,” Shiro stated as he smiled, “But you found me.”

“We found each other,” Keith purred as he hugged the other, “I'm sorry. I promised as many times as it takes and I-”

“It's not your fault,” Shiro reassured him as he rubbed his soft spot behind his ear, “We are back with each other now. It's okay.”

“I know,” Shiro felt Keith press his nose to his neck, “I was worried. You've already disappeared once. I can't let that happen again.”

“I know,” Shiro smiled as he pulled the other closer, gently kissing his forehead, “I'm not leaving you if I can help it. I will never give up on you.”

“Yeah, yeah, Old Timer,” he felt Keith press a kiss on his cheek, they burned right after as Shiro grinned with joy, “You keep saying that. I'm not a little kit anymore, you know that right?”

“So you've told me,” Shiro laughed as Keith glared at him playfully before nipping his finger, “I know. You haven't been a kid for a long long time.”

“Thank you,” Keith nodded as he sniffed the air. One ear moved back for a second before Keith hissed softly. Shiro was lost for a moment before it registered.

“It's just Lance,” Shiro reassured as Keith growled, “He's the one who helped us get back to each other.”

Keith glanced at man who was busy talking to Allura, giving them some privacy as Hunk brought in some drinks. Shiro watched as Keith relaxed against him, huffing before brushing his hair against Shiro's chest, “It's just that you smelled weird and when you got back last time, you smelled then too. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. He didn't...he wasn't mean?”

“No,” Shiro smiled gratefully at a skeptical Keith who stared at him with the cutest look, “He's very nice. Talks a lot, but has a big heart.”

“Allura too,” Keith smiled, “She's nice too.”

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“It's good to have you back.”

“It's good to be back,” the younger smiled warmly, burying his face into his neck. Shiro sighed happily, knowing the moment was going to end, but he had Keith right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So excited for s6! So soon!


End file.
